Talk:Barbie in Princess Power
Proof *Same trademark information as the other Barbie movies. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Released in March 2015 Barbie in Princess Power is the 29th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It was released in March 2015. Princessalexa01 (talk) 12:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Information I got the short information about this movie. - Director: Zeke Norton - Acting (English dubbing): Kelly Sheridan (Barbie), Katie Crown (?), Mark Oliver (?) - Length teaser trailer: 24 seconds - Date of publication of the first book: January 6, 2015 From the date of publication of the first book, it seems that the film will be released in February or March 2015. Source FrostiesPrincess (talk), 18:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe do you have a link to any information in english? I understand czech, but lots of people not. Albina von Roth (Witamy na Górnym Śląsku!) 19:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Albina von Roth, this is the only well-known source about this movie. I just use Google translate to translated it to English. FrostiesPrincess (talk), 10:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Teaser Trailer I got the english teaser trailer of this movie . Princessalexa01 (talk) 13:02, Febuary 9, 2015 (UTC) Opinion So can i say something okay i find the teaser trailer okay and Barbie looks alot more younger (but it's a teaser trailer who knows how she'll actually look like) and i think the english teaser will release in next month. But it's not what i expected so i'll watch to review it and looks nothing like the superhero and Barbie movies i saw (about the superhero part i don't like/hate/love them i just watch it anyway). I don't think it's the right time to put the teaser trailer in the page but maybe after the english one releases. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 11:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Plot When Kara is kissed by a magical butterfly she is imbued with magical powers. When she realises that she has powers her friends suggest that she can become a superhero called SuperSparkle. When her cosin Corrine finds out that Kara is SuperSparkle,she talks to Kara's friends about it. Amazed that they already know about her powers and how did she get them Corrine goes and catches the butterfly and claims the powers.After that Corrine appears as DarkSparkle.The two superheros don't get together for the purpose of saving the city. They must put their differences aside in order to defeat the Baron who has made the magic portion for himself getting the powers. After all, the greatest power is the power of friendship. Princessalexa01 (talk) 13:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Trailer Barbie in Princess Power: Official Trailer FrostiesPrincess (talk), 15:11, December 22, 2014 (UTC) The Quote : The power to change the world has been inside you all along. Why not editings? Hi, there, I just want to ask you, people, why you do not editing anything on this page? Didn't you love this movie? I can not to do it because I have no time ( well, I'll finish school in 2 years and I have lot of work to do ), but why no one else edit information, or just full list of cast and characters? in the "old days", we added information immediately after the release of the film. So, I think that this movie was pretty good,'' special'' and it deserves atenttion. User:Skipper8888 February 6, 2015 *Answer : I love this movie but we can't do it . Only XTinkerBellx can edit the page. User:Mars1999 10:48 , February 7 , 2015 Answer 2 : Long time hasgone by after the movie was realesed still XTinkerBellx has not edited the page. My question is why??? Princessalexa01 (talk) 13:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) New Dolls I haven't been able to find any photos/listings of them online but I saw them in person... There are new Princess Power dolls! I like the redesigned outfits a lot... Locktobre (talk) 03:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC)